The Importance of the Cherry Blossom Tree
by Aznkizz
Summary: Sakura remembers Sasuke and she sees symbols she can't understand, for now... Please read and review!I don't own Naruto. I'm too lazy to change the document. it took forever to upload [based on English hw if u can believe it]


The Importance of the Cherry Blossom Tree

Aznkizz

I didn't feel like finishing my other ideas since they were mushy stories so I decided to expand on a paragraph I wrote for Language Arts homework. To my surprise, it became this whole story. My mushy stories weren't as good as the fan fictions I've been reading recently so I tried to incorporate the same artistic flair as other authors.

My capacious house stood vacant and lonely. His face in the conspicuous crowd watches. His features were demure as the night enclosed on him. He stood there watching me… watching the house. You could see he was suffering from the harsh weather conditions, though he did not flinch. His positions remained stagnant until the stroke of midnight. We both walked towards each other, aware that it was the beginning of true night. His eyes… his lips… they withdrew their previous emotions and his rigid emotions began to soften with love. Winter wasn't promising us anything as it roared with brisk winds around us. Yet we remained, as if untouched by winter's rough slap. He gave me his shirt that bore his family's symbol and I accepted it. He gave it to me to show that I wasn't alone; I wasn't going to suffer. I could feel his chakra radiating around him. It was warmth that I felt was forbidden to me. I invited him inside and he didn't reply, instead he walked home silently. This is what I believed was the climax of our relationship. It was going to be downhill from there.

Today, I smirk at this. He did leave me alone and suffering. Sure, I never forgot what he did but he left me. I watch the cherry blossoms bloom. It is finally spring. It's been almost three years since he left Konoha. I looked out my window again surprised that a new plant appeared besides my cherry blossom tree. The flowers were a vibrant red and a vivid white. I studied the mysterious plant carefully. They were artificial. Although they did not breathe the life that I enjoyed about all plants, it called to me. Why did this artificial plant make me feel so many things, think so many thoughts, and most of all, remind me of that day?

Today, I decided to wear the shirt he gave me. No one asked how I got it or why I wore it, so, I was content. I didn't want to explain the frustration going through my mind to anyone. Not even Naruto, although, he understood me the best besides…_him_. Why do I think about this pointless infatuation? It was an obsession meant to fail, a mistake that every heart makes, wasn't it? I struggled and quarreled with my Inner Self, as she can get very annoying. Just like he said… I am very annoying. I was beginning to deteriorate inside of myself. As I stopped walking, I found that I had subconsciously gone to the Uchiha mansion.

I tried walking away. Desperately I tried. Somehow, I couldn't. So I slept underneath the cherry blossom tree that grew there. It was a beautiful structure and it grew as tall as the mansion itself. Consumed by my thoughts of Sasuke, I lay in a meditative state rather than a dream…

**_I began reflecting on today. It seemed strangely special. The artificial plants bore his family colors as it wrapped around my cherry blossom tree. Almost as if they were hugging it… Almost as if they were protecting it forever… His shirt showed me that I remembered him, that I still cared… The cherry blossom tree. The most important recollection. It stood proudly in front of his house. I imagined the effort he put into it to see it grow as tall as it is today. I no longer had control of the images I was about to see…_**

**_Finally, he went away and the tree became something else. It became a girl. A woman. She had pink hair and piercing green eyes. It became me. She smiled sweetly but I could see the pain in her eyes. The same pain I shared. He came back and embraced her. Fires of joy flickered into her green eyes and the flames engulfed her heart. 'Sasuke…' she whispered and she returned his embrace with a kiss. Petals splashed with pink danced around me…_**

I finally awoke from my previous condition. The feelings he wanted to return was given to this tree. Little did I know that he had come home and he was watching me. Watching as I awoke. Watching as I slept underneath the cherry blossoms he strived for. Watching as I wore the shirt he gave me. Watching as I noticed the flowers he had put next to my cherry blossom tree. Watching as I was thinking of him...

A/N: I hoped you liked it. Maybe I'll write a sequel from Sasuke's point of view. Please review. I need as much constructive criticism as I can get so I can become better. Arigatou!


End file.
